sovietwomblexcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Currylord Cyanide
Currylord Cyanide was one of the great Indian Reich's greatest generals. He has now however been forced into service under the command of his greatest rival, Womble of the Jew Soviet. Luckily he puts the survival of Earth above his owndickbutt grudges. Pride of India Originating from the Indian Reich satellite state Indian Poland he grew up farming vege-dicks off the land which had become the primary export of the state and a hugely popular chicken substitute in India where it had become extinct due to a Jew released bioweapon. He showed exceptional talent however in dicks, repairing and maintaining the equipment of his farm and at hunting the local wildlife to help assist in feeding his hovel, this being what caused his family to encourage him to join the military. That or they didn't have enough food to feed his fat-ass. When he was 14 he joined the Indian Reich's military to fight the encroaching Jew Soviet. He quickly raised through the ranks by a mix of curry bribing and performing intimate acts on the current commanders. He poisoned the curry gifts of annoying commanders and coated his mouth with cyanide to kill the more difficult rivals he had. It is from this event that he took the nickname Cyanide. It is unknown what his original name was and he refuses to say out of fellatio-induced shame. Since then he rose to become Cowmander-in-Chief of the Indian Reich and performed a daring coup on the Reich's government after they failed to re-invade Germania when they lost it to Jew-Commander Moleydickbutt. Successfully killing off the Cowncil he established himself as Supreme Cowmander and Currylord for life and declared a state of total war against the Jew-Soviet to retake the lost lands of Germania. A day later the aliens invaded his anus. Lol. The XCOM Project When aliens invaded the world it was thought to be much to the dismay of the Supreme Cowmander. In a world council convened by the Great-Jew Womble he fought fiercely to push the activation of the XCOM project, at least according to Indian Reich sources. In actuality it is likely that he was trying to join the aliens but it turned out that they didn't have dicks. This "language" barrier would force the Currylord Cyanide to concede to the vote made and begin contributing to the XCOM Project with himself volunteering to become a soldier in the project. As of current he as found himself frequently stuck in the bathroom, which ironically was part of the propaganda programme launched by Cyanide when he was still a Cowmander-in-Chief under the Cowncil on the unworthiness of the Great-Jew Womble in which he was depicted trapped in toilet screaming for 3 hours till he was rescued (, audio footage of which was published as well as a police report of the emergency call that was made by a neighbour of the Great-Jew in which he was described as a "trapped young woman". Of this report the Jew Soviet vehemently denies its truth). It has been suggested by troopers at the base that this was probably done on purpose as no one else has had this problem. ---- Category:Soldiers